Flightmare
The Flightmare is a dragon that appears in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It appears in the episode Fright of Passage. Appearance The Flightmare is a medium-sized dragon that has a very ghost-like appearance. Its body is covered in small spots that almost resembles the night sky. Also it looks like a mix of a Skrill and a Fireworm, but glowing. Abilities The Flightmare's body glows by eating algae that shines along with the Northern Lights. It can strike with a mist that paralyzes its prey to give itself enough time to return and finish it. Defenders of Berk The Flightmare first appeared in Fright of Passage, terrorizing Berk every ten years. Last time, Astrid's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, faced the dragon and seemed to be frozen by fear, shaming her family's name. Astrid and Hiccup set out to find the Flightmare, where Astrid tried to fight it, but was frozen by the dragon's mist. They learned that victims of the dragon were not frozen by fear, but paralyzed. They soon discovered a stream of glowing algae that gives the Flightmare its glow, as well as other dragons (as discovered by Toothless). Realizing that the Flightmare only attacked Berk because it thought the Vikings were threatening its food supply, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs created a new channel for the algae to flow into the sea, and the Flightmare left Berk. Hiccup explained to the village what they learned about the dragon and that Finn Hofferson truly was fearless, restoring honor to Astrid's family. Appearances Fright of Passage (First appearance) Notable Flightmares Wild Flightmare (see Fright of Passage) Trivia *In order for the Flightmare to kill its prey with its mist, it needs to spray its prey for about 5-6 seconds to let its victim freeze too death when the temperature is about -20 degrees. *The Flightmare's wings are slightly transparent. *The Flightmare is the only known dragon that appears once every 10 years. *The Dragon Tracker Part 3 special feature on the DreamWorks Dragons:Defenders of Berk Part 1 DVD (released 3/25/2014) reveals that the Flightmare is a Strike Class Dragon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INwSQ8pbrPg *The Flightmare's design is similar to that of the Skrill, resembling that of Pelican eels. *It is the only dragon that glows other than the Fireworm, and both glow via eating something. *The Flightmare's mist can paralyze people and animals for about 1 - 2 minutes, which is pretty short, but it gives enough time for the Flightmare to get an easy kill. * The Flightmare is an omnivore, because it eats glowing algae which is filled with hundreds of tiny fish. Gallery AstridSkrill.png|Flightmare freezing Astrid. SKRILLDoB!.png|The Flightmare covered in blue fire. Flightmarefirebreath.PNG|Flightmare's fire Flightmarefire.PNG moreepicdragon.PNG Flightmare.PNG Imagen1.png|head off fligtmare Flightmare Fright of Passage.png Flightmare Full View.jpg ww.jpeg _20131025221623.JPG Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E06.Fright.of.Passage.WEB-DL.XviD.MP3.jpg_20131025171810.JPG _20131025221517.JPG 2x06 Fright of Passage.snapshot.png flightmare in book of dragons.JPG|Flightmare probably appears in Dragon Manual flightmare_color-03-02 copy.jpg|fligthmare concept flightmare_color-03-03.jpg Flightmare freezing fishlegs.jpg|The flightmare freezing and paralyzing Fishlegs Q2aEzfKJ7qQ.jpg MpayObqNPhk.jpg Flightmare art.png Flightmare 5.gif References Category:Dragons Category:Season 2 dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Meduim dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strike class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons